


Mine is better

by Explosion_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi keiji is ready to kill Bokuto and Kuroo and then himself, Annoying Bokuroo, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_king/pseuds/Explosion_king
Summary: “Well my boyfriend is the cutest person in the world” Kuroo said crossing his arms, challenging Bokuto.“Mine is the sexiest person in the world.” And of course Bokuto accepted the challenge.Just Bokuroo being annoying and madly in love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Mine is better

“ What? How could you say that?” Bokuto exclaimed loudly, startling several first years who were trying to clean the gym.

“Well I am right so... you can only agree.” Kuroo said taking several volleyballs off the floor.

“How the fucking hell are you right?” Bokuto shouted, he heard someone in the distance shout “language” but he choose to ignore it. “My boyfriend is fucking perfect of course he is better then yours.”

“You definitely don’t know the definition of perfect.” Kuroo countered “because perfect equals to my boyfriend.”

“No, it does not.” Bokuto was getting pissed “My boyfriend is the best.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Well my boyfriend is the cutest person in the world” Kuroo said crossing his arms, challenging Bokuto.

“Mine is the sexiest person in the world.” And of course Bokuto accepted the challenge.

“Mine has the most beautiful golden eyes.”

“Mine has the fluffiest, darkest black hair.”

“Mine has wildest imagination.”

“My boyfriend is the smartest person I know.”

“Mine is a best cuddler”

“He is strong enough to not get crushed by my guns when we cuddle.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes at that. “Are you defending your boyfriend by praising yourself? Does he have no more good qualities? I could talk about my boyfriend all day.”

“I said he is strong. I wasn’t praising myself.” Bokuto shouted. “And I can talk about him for two whole days if I have to. Ohh, He is a good kisser”

“Mine has a good fashion sense.”

“My boyfriend is a good cook.”

“Ohh, That was a good one.” Kuroo said impressed.

“Thanks, he makes yakiniku for me.” 

“That’s so sweet, wait you’re distracting me, my boyfriend is a good athlete.”

“Mine is very flexible.”

And they continued it for twenty whole minutes. None of them even thinking about giving up.

When Akaashi walks in the gym he is definitely not amused. Hearing most troublesome captains fight wasn’t the level of bullshit he was ready to tolerate. He approached Kenma who was sitting on the bench playing something.

“Can you please explain what are they doing?”

“They are fighting about whose boyfriend is better.” Kenma answered without looking at him.

“So basically, they are angrily giving each other compliments?” Akaashi was ready to kill himself. 

“Yes, and they have been doing that for half an hour now.”

“Mine is sexier.” Bokuto yelled all red and panting.

“You already said that.”

“Because he is just that sexy.” Bokuto pouted.

Kuroo started laughing at his boyfriend’s cute expression “You are adorable I love you so much.”

“And you are sexy and I love you more.” He said hugging Kuroo tightly.

“I love you more” Kuroo whispered and hugged him back.

“No, I love you more”

“I love you more.”

“No, I love...”

“STOP BEING DISGUSTING AND COME HELP CLEAN THE GYM.” Akaashi yelled startling the couple and scaring first years. He was not getting paid enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing Bokuroo at 3am.  
> Thank you for reading it, hope you enjoyed.  
> English is not my mother language so sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
